Sick Jimmy is a BAMF
by wolfprincess14
Summary: As title says Jimmy is sick he is a Bamf and there is Protective team too I have more in my beginning author note Enjoy 8D


(This Takes Place After Kill Ari AND NO KATE IS NOT DEAD And we still Get Ziva If that make sense NO EXACT TIME SO I BE ROLLEN WITH IT :) WARNING EMOCON FACES WILL APPERE REGULARLY (I SPEND TO MUCH TIME ON YOUTUBE THATS BESIDES THE POINT THOUGH) :D **Y U NO BE MINE NCIS :( IF IT WAS JIMMY WOULD SHINE MORE AND HAVE BADASS SCREEN TIME AND HE WOULD BE IN THE MAIN CAST CREDITS ASAP **and **ANY **Inconsistences as in time and such is my fault completely Kay? Ok sorry for the long note hehe

(INTRO)

Friday January 13 1300 hours

"SHUT IT DUMBASS" screamed Gunny Sargent Lakes at Lance Corporeal Gale "GO TO HELL" **BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! **"Who Are You asked Gale "Your Worse Nightmare" *bang-bang* the two men dropped like stones and never saw it coming.

(Jimmy Palmer's Apartment) Hetchoo! man I feel awful maybe I should call Dr Mallard and tell him I,m sick" *RING RING RING* "you have reached Gremlin if your Doctor Mallard press 1 if your Gibbs WHY THE HELL AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NUMBER if your Tony press 3 if your Abby press 4 if you are none leave your name and I'll call you later. Ah Mr Palmer your dial tone never ceases to entertain me I,m sorry for calling at an ungodly hour but we have a case. "Of course doctor let me just change and shower and I will meet you outside "Of course my boy your house is on the way the to the crime scene so I was going to stop by anyway.

(AT CRIME SCENE)

"Hey Duck took ya long enough" "Ah Jethro its wonderful to see you too come Mr Palmer we have new guests" "yes doctor then I started to cough hard "Jimmy are you ok you sound like you ran in freezing rain for eight hours said Kate "S Cuz I did" "why gremlin" "Angry" "At what Palmer asked Gibbs" "N-n-nothing you care about si-ir" "HEY" "Well sir if you want to know ask Abby" "Please excuse me Agent Gibbs but I have men to bring home" "I watched as Ducky and the kid work and to be honest he looked like shit I have to look after my own but is he one of my own" "Kate Mcgee Photos Dinozzo Bag and Tag" Yes Boss ok yes boss" Ducky what have we got? "Well Jethro are Jon Does have died execution style and have died around 3am" Ok Ducky go back to the yard and get me info on these two" "Mister Palmer would you like me to drive?" "Oh um lf you want to doctor..." Hm my boy let me feel your forehead "**GREAT ANGLES OF SCOTLAND MY BOY YOUR BURNING UP WHAT ARE THINKING COMING TO WORK THIS ILL ARE YOU _STUPID" "MAYBE DOCTOR BUT THEN AGAIN I AM JUST A REPLACEMENT FOR_** GERELD"** "**Hey Ducky whats going on?" "Anthony I think I made Mr. Palmer cry" What do you mean Ducky Palmer adores you whenever we go out for drinks he always tells me your the father he never had" "Really my word I never knew he thought so highly of me Anthony will you find Mister Palmer I think he can use a friend after I'v really messed up" Sure Duck but what did you say? "I said the worse thing ever I called him stupid oh Tony im afraid I am going to lose him.

(With Jimmy)

_Stupid Stupid Stupid _the words echoed like a chant I ran and ran and ran until I couldnt,t breath oh god I felt bile in my throat and dropped to my knees "Hey Frank look what ev got kid has cash I can smelit" "Damn Joe are you really gonna rob a kid whos sick and I don,t smell no achohol on im Hey kid whats yur name? "Jimmy and can you ask your friend to move the fact he smells like crack trash and beer made love makes me sicker" "I like ya kid your honest and funny comere Imma take you to the closest apartment apartment 77A on Avalon Drive" "I live there" "You do Jimmy? "yeah and thanks for the offer but im just gunna call my friend to get me" M kay kid stay outta trouble and take care of yourself" "You to and thank you Frank" "Fer what kiddo" "For caring" Yer alright kid yer alright"

(Tony) (this man is EYE CANDY 0-O I WANT HIM FOR CHRITSMAS:)

Aw geez you never catch a break do ya Jim don't worry I'm gonna help you but I have to find you first you sure can run when you want to disappear... Ring IM A SMEXY GREMLIN AND I KNOW IT haha I remember when Jimmy screwed around to make me laugh...

_(**FlashBack)**_

_"Dammit this bastard is_ slick" Whats wrong Tony? _This case I can't crack it _Hey I know what will cheer you up _wha Whoa Jimmy did you make this _yes please don't think less of me _NEVER JIMMY YOU GOT MAJOR BALLS TO DO THIS AND IT TAKES SKILL TO DO MUSIC _YAY IM NOT A TRANSGENDER MY SEXUALLYTY HAS BEEN CONFIRMED (NO HATE TO TRANSGENDERS BTW MY MIND IS JUST WEIRD I LOVE EVERYONE)_ HAHAHA O MY GOSH JIMMY YOU ARE FUNNY _I KNOW HUH _George Lopez _YES BRO YES THE GOD OF COMEDY _DAM RIGHT JIMMY IM GOING TO BUY YOU DRINKS AND GUESS WHAT YOU SOLVED THE CASE _Bro say what now...

(Present)

Hey Jimmy where are you? "Heffron Drive can you come and get me please" "sure buddy hang on tight" "Hey Jimbo im here to take ya home" "T-o-ony itz cold everything hurts and Tony "Yeah bud whats up" "Im Scared that I will never belong to the team that's all I ever wanted but NO ONE TALKS TO ME THEY HATE ME "AW Palmer come on little bro Im going to help you "Tony would you think less of me if I cried "no Jimmy and I won't tell a soul" then Jmmy grabbed on to Tony and cried until he couldn't cry anymore "better"no" Lets go home "M kay".

(At NCIS)

Jethro do you like Mr Palmer "Sure Duck he's a good kid" "Ah I know that but why do you not take the time to know the boy I know he's awkward but my gosh he's just oh Jethro he is a intelligent lad but he has no confidence. "WHADDYA Want ME TO DO ABOUT IT I AIN'T HIS FRIEND "**YOU _SHOULD BE"_**"Alright Duck I'll be nicer to the kid.

(Jimmy's Apartment)

Thank you Tony your the best " I know I am lets get you dry Jimmy" "You to Tony Gibbs will kill me if you get sick there are extra clothes in the back" "thanks Jimmy can I barrow a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt "Sure can you get me a pair I would get it my self but the floor an ceiling are trading places. "Palmer have you watched the Honey Badger by that narrator Randall? "YES HE'S A FUCKING GENIUS" "I KNOW" "Hey Abby just texted me wanna talk to her?" "Sure Tony"

(TEXT CONVOSATION **BOLD ABBY **NORMAL JIMMY)

**AW JIMMY YOUR SICK :( Y U NO TELL ME?**

I KNOW I WANTED TO STAY HOME BUT WE HAD THE CASE OH BTW YOU ME GUSTA ;D

**KINKY OH GUSTA BIG TIME ;D**

KITTY RELAX IM COMMING

**RAWR BEWHARE OF BERT THE HIPPO**

;D YOUR SO BAD ABBY

**IKR :D **

TROLOLOLO :D IM BEYOND NORMAL JIMMY WHEN SICK SO I BECOME TONY

**MORE SEXY XS 2 O-O ME GUSTA ME GUSTA YOU TEASE**

I LOVE YOU ABBY :D A/N (THIS IS TOTALLY PLATONIC AND GOOD KINKY FREINDSHIP NO JIMMYXABBY WELL MAYBE ;D)

**JIMMY 3 YOU**

O-O O: YOU DO :D BYE BYE ABBY GOTTA GO :( CALL ME LATER

**OH KAY :(**

**(END OF CONVO) (BTW THE MISSPELLS HERE ARE ON PURPOSE)**

**"HOLY SHIT THATS HALARIOUS" **"TONY AHH Mothso Gahh **DON'T SCARE ME" **"*INSERT TROLLFACE* "8D Got Ya" Yea no no no no DAMMIT Jimmy ran for his life and dropped to his knees "Geez shh shh its ok don't force it nausea is no fun Im gonna help you "Do I feel like shit well does Gibbs worship black coffee answer to both HELL YES "hurts Tony I know Jimmy I am going to make you something to eat but first I,m putting you to bed" What kind ;D "O-o LMFAO Jimmy I never knew you could be pervy "There's alot you don't know" Oh do tell Palmer what secrets do you hide? "Well... I play both piano and guitar and I sing and I'm good at it well that's what my neighbor tells me..um I play soccer/basketball and I surf and skateboard oh and I write fanfiction that's it. " :O SING Palmer DO IT! "Come with me then" "I led Tony to the piano in my house" "Ready" "Yeah" (A/n this song belongs to Sweedish House Mafia not me)

There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne  
Those days are gone, now there memories on the wall  
I hear the sounds from the places where I was born

Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
thats where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
my father said

Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!

Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!

There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind  
We ruled the world,  
Thought I'll never lose her out of sight  
We were so young  
I think of her now and then  
Still hear the song reminding me of a friend

Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
thats where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
my father said

Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!

Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
See heaven's got a plan for you

Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!

Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Yeah...

Oh MY GOD JIMMY YOU ARE GAHHH AMAZING O: "I KNOW RIGHT ;P" "Oh by the way I AM SO SHOWING THIS AT WORK "DO IT AND I KICK YOUR ASS DINOZZO" *KNOCK KNOCK* Come in "PALMER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! "**OH SHIT! TONY HELP! AHHHHHHHHHH! "BOSS ENOUGH! **"Jimmy breath 1.. 2... 3.. out good just keep breathing I'll be right back YOU ME TALK **NOW** *drags Gibbs outside* What The FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SCAREING HIM LIKE THAT **TELL ME! **"DUCKY IS MISSING THEY WANT PALMER" "I have a name agent Gibbs and its James Alexander Palmer you know I WILL risk my life for Dr Mallerd so where is he. He was standing while holding on to the wall for dear life. "BOSS DO YOU EXPECT FOR JIMMY TO DO THIS HE CAN BARELY STAND AS IT IS "Damn right Dinozzo He's part of my team "Then Jimmy lost it.. **AGENT GIBBS EVERYONE HAS TOLD YOU THAT YOUR A SELFISH SON OF A BITCH AND THERE RIGHT YOU HAVENT EVER GIVEN TWO FLYING FUCKS ABOUT ME SO WHY NOW! WHEN THE MAN I LOVE AS MY OWN FATHER WHY WHEN DOCTER MALLERDS LIFE IS AT STAKE DO YOU CARE WHY GODAMMIT!** I couldnt,t breath I couldn't see but I felt hot tears cascading down my face and I passed out.

(Kate and Abby)

Did you hear what happened to Jimmy asked Abby "No what? "HE TOTALLY TOLD OFF GIBBS AND PASSSED OUT I'm scared for him Kate. I know Abby. But we get to mother him. "8D YAY" Jimmy doesn,t deserve this "No he doesn't Kate not at all. Abby did you hear that? "No oh wait it sounds like someone breathing heavily but who? "Are you thinking what I'm thinking "*and in unison* "JIMMY But where is he Jimmy come on get out of your hiding spot we want to help you. Ab-by help me we saw Jimmy shivering is i-it col-ld or just me asked Jimmy, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE screamed the girls "Doctor Mallerd is missing what do you expect. Your not even dressed for work right. Abby I'm wearing a black tee shirt and grey sweats and I have my NCIS cap and jacket in the car I'll be fine Abby I promise. Um are the female agents staring at me well yeah they see your six pack and your not wearing your glasses oh by the way how can you see "contacts" "Ah makes sense. Come on I,m taking you to lunch "Doubt I can eat Abbs but thanks said Jimmy with a sheepish smile. Hey remember when you came to work with that headcold **(btw if you watch Weak Link You'll know what i'm talking about) **Yeah I can't forget I felt horrible what happened while you were doing autopsy "Well ok here's what happened..

(Flashback *THIS IS JUST ME SCREWING AROUND IDK IF THIS WAS INTENDED TO HAPPEN*

You sound bloody horrible "I know I just hate being alone my mind plays tricks when I'm sick you keep them at bay with your stories besides I trust you a HECK OF A LOT MORE THEN _ANY_ EMT *Cough cough cough* Hetchoo! "Bless you my boy and I'll be more then happy to help you NEVER Forget I am here for _YOU _Don't tell Anthony but if I had to choose someone as my surrogate son it would be you. "Jimmy Jimmy JIMMY! "Wha Woah sorry Abbs I spaced out. "Ya don't say Palmer. "HOLY CRACKER JACKS **STOP BEING A NINJA** your going to give me a heart attack. "I aim to please kid smirking as I spoke (I AM GIBBS THE TROLL MASTER) then Jimmy said something we will never forget "Cool Story Bro you get laid by a Red Head last night" "Jimmy nice one said Tony, Mcgee just stood their then bowed to Jimmy "You are my Hero,could be heard repeatedly. Jimmy can you ID this guy Tony showed Jimmy a picture of a lean built man around 30 "Yeah he's my oh shit oh SHIT "Palmer whats wrong "He's my Uncle Tom Tom Nolan Gale to be exact "Wait one of the Jane Doe's name was Tom we found that out thanks to Kate. So That means we have a Copy Cat Killer "Yep Todd gas the truck Tony Tim Come with me we are going to meet someone "Who Boss" "Ziva David".

* * *

I waited for The American what was his name Gabe no Gob no GIBBS Yes Gibbs that's his name. The van came to a screeching holt, Tony looked like he was gonna pass out Jimmy looked like he was going to be sick which was reasonable given he was new to driving with Gibbs and was sick to begin with. Gibbs he just smirked like the troll he was "Have fun boys. "Tony and Jimmy gave him the bird in unison *insert Fuck U Face* "Kate if we die you and Abby Ziva and Ducky can have our stuff. "Ok Tony ok Jimmy same for me. Jimmy are you ok "M Huh jus waitin for my stomach to stop turning if this is normal no wonder you come back with less color then our corpses, Yeah pal you'll be ok "Yeah Jimmy Me and Abby are taking care of you. "Thanks Kate". Team Meet Ziva Davvid (I Know its David but when they say it the V is more pronounced) Hello my Ninja Im Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo but you can call me Tony. "My name is Tim Mcgee or as I'm known to Tony Probie, I,m Kate nice to meet you."Who are You? "Um do you mean me asked Jimmy "Yes" "Jimmy Palmer at your service my dear I gave a bow and kissed her hand. "Charmed my good man I smiled he was adorable. "Hey if you two are done we gotta get back now" "Tony yes Palmer? "I AM SO SCARED RIGHT NOW "Why?" " Gibb's driving he makes Speed Racer look like a old man" Really Ziva smiled I want to see him drive. "YOU WILL KILL US!" "COME ON ALREADY" "READY NO NO WAY IM GONNA DIE KILL ME" SHIT GIBBS SLOW DOWN YOUR LUCKY IM NOT IN CARDIAC ARREST. "Jimmy are you ok?" "no feel sick really really sick. "Were here" "Palmer stay" "no sir bye" I had to leave my nausea was coming back with a vengeance, Scuse me Tony I mumbled I just kept walking I had to control the nausea I went to the head and thank mercy I was alone I went to the first stall and just waited.

(Tim's Pov)

I went into the head and I heard ragged breathing Jimmy you ok? The answer was the sound of Jimmy throwing up everything he was worth. I couldnt,t help but wince in sympathy I went to the stall to help him besides I owe him he helped me with my sea sickness he didn't mock,cringe or laugh at me no one asked him to help me but he did and when I asked why his answer left me speechless. "_Why are you helping me Jimmy?" "You would do the same for me besides I wanted to" "How do you know?" "Because I know you" "But WHY I bitch, I moan, I turn into a diva well that's what my sister Sarah says" "Consider this practice" " Smart ass" TROLOLO" You like to Troll exclaimed Mcgee"Yep it's my pastime but I don,t start fights I start silly comment chains. _Jimmy I'm coming in ok? All I got was a whimper so I took it as a yes but when I entered the stall I never expected what I saw Jimmy was on his knees with one hand on the wall the other holding his contacts, he wasn't pale or green he was white. Jimmy hey its Tim I,m gonna take your contacts and put them away. " heurs the case" Once the contacts were in the case and secure. I went to help Jimmy his breathing was short and congested he was changing color like a comeilion green white green white it was making me dizzy but what I saw next was heartbreaking. Jimmy was gagging and coughing. Shh it's ok don,t worry about me I want to help you he started retching almost immediately "Good job buddy let it out "there,s nothing left to let out I whisper" "Hurts Tim please make it stop please" I know I'll be right back. SHIT! What am I going to do think...Tony YES! " huh? What are OW! "You ok "yeah"Hey let me take you to Abby" "ok" "Jimmy you think you can stand?" "Not on my own sorry" "Its no problem" "Come on Up we go "Put me down Mcgee PUT ME DOWN" "Ok" "Jimmy was throwing up bile now and all Tim could do was help him by rubbing his back which wasn't much if you asked him. "You good?" "Thnk so Jimmy was slurring his words now this wasn't good. "Shivers racked my body I knew my fever was climbing I had to sweat out the fever but also keep it from frying my brain AH FUCK MY LIFE!. "Tim if I gave you every cent I had would you shoot me with your SIG" "Nope" "Dam it Why?" "Cause I like when you suffer" "Fuckin Sadist" Then me and Tim burst into laughter' "Come young padowan TO BED" "Ok big brother" "Up you go" "WEEEEEEEE!" We were laughing so hard we couldn't breath. "I have now gone loopy declared Jimmy" "Only now Tim's eyebrow dissapered into his hairline. "possibly maybe YES" "ARE YOU TWO DONE YET" Gibbs was furious. "Jimmy got right in Gibbs face COME AT ME GRAMPS OR YOU TO SCARED" "Then that's when shit hit the fan" Jimmy and Gibbs went to the mat Jimmy dodged every blow and swept his foot under Gibbs causing him to lose momentum then Jimmy bodily turned Gibbs so they were facing each other... The Silence was suffocating. "What are you hiding Gibbs **WHAT!** Jimmy was vibrating with agitation and anger..."Shhh kid your safe Then there was darkness.

Wha

SHH!

GIBBS

Shut up he's waking up "What the where am I? "The hospital you have penmonuia" "Seems legit good night" Hello Mister Palmer "DOCTOR MALLERD I shot up and hugged Doctor Mallerd as hard as possible NEVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO BE KIDNAPPED I was crying but could care less who saw. "SHHH every things alright my boy" "Love you dad" "There was a deadly silence...I love you to son now rest."Kay "Then he fell asleep." Abby Ziva and Kate all at once said CUTEST THING **EVER! "**Gibbs stood there with a genuine smile on his face he didn't blame Jimmy at all he knew he was a ass he just didn't know how big. "Ducky smile was so big and bright that the nurses smiled and shook there heads at the scene that just unfolded. "Come on guys now that Ducky's back we have a killer to catch"

(Ducky's POV) Oh my boy I am so sorry I whispered with tears in my eyes. "Don't cry daddy I m kay jus seepy Jimmy was slurring his words the medication was taking effect now. He was having trouble sleeping so I began to sing a lullaby my father would sing. (THIS IS NOT REAL I THINK O-O)

_Just close your eyes off to dreamland with you along with Peter Pan and Wendy with the merry crew The Lost Boys too._

_Oh don't you know my child what wonderful thoughts dreams and spellbound adventures you shall have don't let it flee just take our hearts with you but if you die before I wake I give you permission for my soul and memories you shall take. _

_Now sleep my boy for it's alright you shall wake at morning light._

_Oh little one so much to learn and see just remember you are always loved by me. _

"Sleep my boy I'll be here" "Jimmy smiled in his sleep" "He is **MY BOY** I finally recognized what Jimmy truly meant to me.

(Outside)

"**THAT STUPID BOY!" "**Ah shut up Rico that kid did nothing to ya" "Frank who are you to talk all of **This** is _**YOUR IDEA!**_

(in the room)

Ziva David was new but she wanted to make sure Jimmy was Ok. "Hello Jimmy it is me Ziva I would like to thank you for making me feel welcome" "Yur welcome Zee Jimmy had a lopsided grin" "Good drugs eh? Jimmy" "The BEST" "I laughed at his what would Tony call it Palmerness that's it" "Zi do you think the team would take back Gerald if he came back?. "I don't know even if they did I would make him quit by saying I could Kill him 100 ways with a paperclip which is true. "Yay my job is safe." "Jimmy was hacking and coughing he could not breath it was freaking him out it's one thing to autopsy someone its another story to be the tested subject." Breath Jimmy its ok your ok breath with me I put my hand on my chest and breathed deeply. "H-H-Hurts he wheezed" "Shhh its all ok Ziv-a help me Jimmy couldn't breath he held on to Ziva as hard as he could he was truly terrified A single tear rolled down his check. Your ok Jimmy everything is fine" "NO NONONO **NO MAKE IT STOP! MAKEITSTOP **Make it stop Please...it hurts so much and The nightmares jeez THAT **NIGHTMARE** Jimmy shuddered" "What nightmare Jimmy tell me please" "A-a-all of y-y-you were de-dead it was my fault **ALL MY FAULT** You Tony Abby Kate and Agent Gibbs and Tim were all dead. I was alone completely and utterly alone. "Jimmy listen that WILL NEVER be true I **PROMISE" **"How can you be so sure sweetheart" "**NCIS HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE EM" **"Not on your life GOODNIGHT" Ziva was knocked out by a kick to the head. "OH A NEW PLAYTHING YAY" Something in Jimmy something RAW POWERFUL and FEIRCE was awoken the minute Ziva David hit the ground. "YOU SHOULD HAVE **NOT DONE THAT!" " DIE *PUNCH* *KNOCKOUT* **I tore out my wires and picked up Ziva in one swift motion then ran as fast as I could to Agent Gibb's house.

(Gibbs House)

**GIBBS! GIBBS! GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBS! "**What son" Gibbs face was one of concern and Dare I say it compassion. "Ziva h-hurt I managed to wheeze" "Shh its ok she'll be fine fallow me" I lead jimmy to my couch, Stay he stayed then I took Ziva from his arms sat her on my Lazy Boy and fixed her head wound. Then I covered her with a blanket and went back to jimmy. Sit he did Good Boy I put a pillow on the headrest and slowly laid him back but before he laid down completely I took off his glasses. Then I covered him with a blanket. Now sleep "yessur" I sat in vigil over my children waiting for the next threat. Little did I know how right I was.

TBC

Authors note: Hey everyone I can't wait for you to read my story I have a few ideas for Chapter 2 if you have any ideas please PM me pwease *puppy eyes* I would **LOVE **feedback please R/R Thanks wolfprincess14


End file.
